1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile phone and a device for fixing a battery therein; in particular, the invention relates to a mobile phone receiving a battery from the bottom.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional mobile phones, batteries are fixed within the chassis or structure of the phone, normally within the housing of a phone, or beneath a dedicated cover.
To fix the battery, some form of fixing mechanism, such as a knob, is normally employed. Disposition of this mechanism is an important design consideration, and can often compromise appearance and efficient function of the phone. Additionally, to enhance the strength of the structure, a wall is formed at the bottom portion of the mobile phone. However, space inside the mobile phone is also limited due to arrangement of the wall.